Loving Mother
by Freewing Alchemist
Summary: Fleur De Liss dreamed of being a loving mother. Lovingly taking care of he foal. Lovingly Help them learn their lessons. Lovingly watch them grow and change the world. But she found she could never conceive. Surely there was some way she could become a loving mother? Why, if she can't conceive a foal then she make them. (Though Magic and Mind Control of course.)
1. Chapter 1

This is a work of fiction and My Little Pony Friendship is Magic is property of Hasbro.

 **Chapter 1; Fleur Dis Lee**

The consulting room on the third floor of the Canterlot Health Clinic was warm and cozy, the doctor was thumbing through a malia file, Fleur frowned a bit, noticing the words _FLEUR DIS LEE_ written at the top of the first page. The two of them were quiet for a long time it became awkward. Fleur was drinking her overprice coffee while she waited for her doctor to speak.

"My test results?" Fleur addressed a mango colored mare in a medical coat.

"Yes, your blood pressure in acceptable range, your metabolism is fine, immune system is working well, you're physically fit." The doctor replied, placing a report on her desk. "But Miss. Fleur."

"Oh, it's actually 'Mrs' ." She corrected the Doctor.

"Well, Mrs. Dis Lee." The Doctor corrected.

"To be honest, I've always wanted to raise a foal of my own," She said interrupting the doctor again. "It was quite the unreachable goal in the past, considering my profession, but a few months ago my husband and I decided to work towards it. You know..." She sighed. "And so far no luck. I was wondering if you could prescribe some kind of pill or a potion for that?"

"There's no easy way of saying this, so I'll just do it. There is no known medication which could help you with your 'no luck' issue. Do you understand what I am trying to say?"

Something inside Fleur cringed, rendering her speechless. When she realized what the other mare was implying, at first she didn't understand. Then, she didn't _want_ to understand, as if denying the news could somehow change the reality. She felt as if one of those blazing, sky-splitting lightning bolts had struck at her heart.

"I-I can't have foals?" Fleur whispered. "Why?"

"Your reproductive system is dysfunctional," The doctor clarified flipped through the pages of the report. She pointed at various pieces of data, which Fleur didn't even try to understand. "It came out through this recent examination. It is a genetic trait, so it's not your fault. But, I'm afraid it also cannot be cured with current medicine. I'm sorry."

Fleur remained silent for another long while, listening to the rhythmic splatter on the windows. Unable to foal? That was a shock to say the least. To resign from such an opportunity in order to pursue career was one thing, but having it so abruptly denied felt Fleur chuckled. She had it all planned out already, her dreams reaching beyond dresses, catwalks, and photo shoots. She even made a list of potential hobbies and activities to try out on her retirement. Most importantly, though, she wanted to grow old as a happily married mare with her husband and a bunch of cheerful foals by her side. While the part about being a wife was already checked, the one about being a mother was the actual reason for visiting the clinic.

"I..." Fleur hesitated. She cleared her throat and raised her head and took a deep breath. "I understand, Thank you, doctor." Dizziness was all she found the moment she stood up. She could barely keep herself on all fours. The other mare stood up as well and walked Fleur to the door, partly as a courtesy, partly to make sure her patient wouldn't collapse in her office.

Fleur found herself back in a clean and well-maintained corridor of the CHC. It was a private clinic which offered counseling and medical treatments to affluent citizens, but it would seem that even the best conditions, the best equipment and the best experts that money could buy were powerless in her case.

Looking around, she saw numerous ponies, both clients and various specialists, walking by as each of them headed somewhere with an apparent purpose. Fleur did not know what to do next, where to go, or how to act. Her carefully laid plans for the future we're not going to matter. She just stood trying to make a dignified expression on her face. She tried to maintain herself despite being on the verge of collapse.

It was that reason she found herself in a tiny and dilapidated curio shop. It's old and dusty shelves were cluttered with oddities. The dim light from the few dirty windows told Fleur that this shop had not seen a in years. Still the place had a strange allure to it, one that Fleur could not walk away from.

"May I help you?" Asked a pony in oriental dress, she assumed he was the store owner.

"No," She shook her head. "Just looking"

"All right I'm sure you'll find something that might interest you."

Fleur doubted but she she still looked around the old store. That is when she notice a bookshelf with beaten old books but one seemed to jump out at her. She walked over to an aged book spine, she pulled it free. It was a worn book bound in some sort of skin she could not tell. There was old Zebronic writing on it most could not read it, but she could.

It was a general form a Zebra shamaness, that in itself was not unusual it read like a diary. Her life the and how she became a shamaness, how she helped her tribe and then decided to go on a journey to help others. On her travels she came upon a group of foal, these foals were survivors of their Tribes slaughter. Feeling the little foals' pain she took them and throughout their travels they became a family. It was a long time before she made it back to her tribe and by then she was the foal's mother in spirit and love. So when asked who they were she answered that they were her children. Her tribe did not question it and they lived happily for a long time.

But it came to an end when another tribe, the one that killed the foals previous family and tribe came looking for them. The told them that they were looking of a set of foals from an enemy tribe and that they knew they were with them. If they did not allow their shaman to examine the foals they would be wiped out. In a panic the shamaness made a potion that would make the young into 'her' foal so that no test could tell that they were not.

Fleur stopped reading for a moment and thought. _This can't be real, it can't be true, a potion to make a foal?_ She examined some of the pages. "The formula it's here.' Fleur breathed. that's when she noticed several failed attempts with different results.

The Shamaness told her adopted children what the potion could do and that they would be her children, but it would sever ties with their old blood. Surprisingly they accepted, because they already see her as their mother. The foals explain that their tribe would want them to be happy and live on even if it was with another tribe and mother, both of which they love greatly. The other tribe's shaman examine every foal but when it came to her's nothing was out of the ordinary they believed that they were her foals.

Fleur stopped again, and smiled. "This is it! But I only have part of the equation…" That's when another book a beaten up brown book caught her eyes, she pulled it out. "Guide To Hypnosis, Beginner to Advanced." Her smile widen. _That's how I'll get a foal, correction foals._ she thought.

"Did you find something?" The shopkeeper asked.

"Why yes I did," She deposited a large bag of bits on the counter and she flashed him a sincere smile. "Could you gift wrap them for me?"


	2. Chapter 2

This is a work of fiction and My Little Pony Friendship is Magic is property of Hasbro.

 **Chapter 2; Fleur's Practices**

When Fleur Dis Lee she couldn't help but start her new study. "Placing a trance over somepony may require some form of tool to bring their heavily active conscious mind down to more susceptible levels. This is more important to new hypnotists who are still learning. Objects metallic and shiny tied to a string such as a gold coin on a string or a polished watch on a chain catches a subject's attention, making it easier for a trance to set in" She read aloud.

Her plan could not be any simpler find some foals, hypnotize them and use the Zebra drug to change them into **her** foals. It was fate she knew it, now all she had to do was learn hypnosis and make the formula…

"My dear?" A cultured voice caught her attention.

"Fancy?" She asked.

"Haypenny said that rushed to your study, is something the matter?" The Gentle colt asked but he jerk as his mind quickly reached a conclusion. "The tests, the tests did not end well… Did they?" The last bit was more of a hope then a question.

"Oh, just I can't have children." She said flatly.

"You, you can't? That's horrible…," Fancy Pants stammered. "How are you feeling?"

This cause the mare to pause and think about it for a moment. "I was in a sort but," Fleur show her husband the books. "I found these."

He briefly scanned the books for a moment. "What do a book on hypnosis and a journal from a zebra shamaness?"

"Oh, It's simple." Fleur told him.

"Simple?" Fancy asked.

"Yes simple, I will use hypnosis and the potion to make some poor foals into our foals." Fleur answered him.

"I see…," Fancy laughed slightly. "Is this what you truly want?"

"What?" Fleur tilted her head.

Though she was happy that her husband was being supportive she was also more than an a little confused. The silence lasted a long time before any pony said anything. She did not want say anything but she had to. She was happy that her husband was supportive to what she wanted but it was outlandish. Even by Canterlot standards. Her husband just smiled and embraced her in a gentle hug. It was touching and comforting she could get use to this feeling.

"Sir? Madam?" Broke in a stallion with long mustache covered his mouth as his big bushy eyebrows covered his eyes.

"Yes Heypenny?" Fancy Pants

"I suggest that the Madam should at least try to perform hypnosis on some pony befor we go any further." Heypenny suggested.

"That's a splendid idea. Who then? Maybe you Heypenny" Fancy Pants chuckled slightly.

"Not at all Sir, you see there is a Filly Scout heading this way." The aged steward answered.

"That's a splendid," Fancy looked over to his wife and offered her a hoof. "Shall we?"

The filly Scout was quickly ushered into the living room, Fancy and Fleur gave her a large smile. The filly smiled back even though they could see she was nervous. The but they tried to put her at ease by letting her take a seat and letting Haypenny serve her something to drink.

"Now little one what can we do for you?" Fleur asked.

"Well," The filly started. "I am selling cookies for my scout troop in hopes to raise money for charity. It is my hope that you will be willing to by some, or if you just wish to give a donation that that will do as well."

"Ms. I believe something happened to your watch." Haypenny handing her something.

"Oh, something not right," Fleur said. "My, my, I think I see something is wrong."

"Really?" Fancy said and looked at the object. "Say, why don't our filly scout."

Fleur floated a golden watch an chain and dangled it in front of the filly. You see the watch was nothing special. It's old, but well maintained, see it gleaming in the sun with a golden shine It's glass is completely free of cracks and the gold is cleaned of signs of any damage from the elements.

"It looks very nice miss but what do you nee of me for?" The filly shout asked innocently.

"Could you take a close look at this watch? The light doesn't seem to be reflecting off of it well," Fleur held the watch up in front of the filly's face. She slowly swayed it from left to right and the earthbounds' eyes were soon to follow. "Do you notice how the light seems a bit odd? Perhaps it's dented."

"It's a bit hard to see," The filly commented as her eyes followed the shining watch, "I believe I see some damage, but it might be best to take it...To...A..." her words slowed to a crawl as her eyes became blank. Her eyes locked on the watch as she slumped into her seat.

Fleur pulled away the watch and waved a hoof in front of the dazed foal. "You there?" She asked, trying to get the filly's attention. No response.

" It seemed to have worked!" Fancy cheered.

Fleur nodded in affirmation. "Okay, little one ," Fleur started, floating the watch back up in front of her face. Her eyes quickly locked onto the watch like it was candy to a colt. "Good." Fleur swayed the watch back and forth as she began.

"A silly test, for sure, but it was simple and distinctive enough for us to see if it worked." Haypenny said to aloud, they all nodded.

"Now than, little, when you hear me say **Toffee Bit** , You shall itch your nose." Fancy held back a laugh, as Fleur continued. "Understand?" The dazed pony nodded slowly.

"Try something a little more difficult." Fancy suggested

"Good idea. Now little one, then when I say **Candy Mint**. You shall pee yourself, but think nothing of it. Understand?" The filly nodded again.

"Now than," Fleur continued to sway the shiny watch in front of the other pony. She behaved herself and followed the watch as it swung. "When I stomp on the ground three times, you will be brought out of your trance, completely unaware of what happened."

Fleur floated the watch back down and tucked it under away again. The filly was frozen, not moving an inch except for the occasional slow blink.

The white unicorn stomped on the ground three times and the effects quickly took hold. The dazed the filly scout quickly snapped back to reality, blinking a couple times as she looked at the noble pony.

"Can I help you with anything, Ms.?" She said dutifully.

"Oh, yes, we would like to have some of those cookies."

"Really? That's great what would you have?" The filly asked.

"Do you have any cookies with **Toffee Bits** in it?

The three ponies watched as the filly scratched her nose. "I think, I just have to check the menu?"

"Yes, I do love the cookies with the **Toffee Bits**." Fleur said again, to make sure that it was her handy work that did what she thought.

The filly scratched her nose again. The three of them knew that it was successful, but they were not done yet.

"Oh, how about cookies with **Candy Mints** in them?" Fleur questioned.

Without any more words the three heard the filly let her pee flow and soaked the chair cushions. They were happy the test had work, and they were more than happy to buy and donate to the little filly scout. When she was sent on her way, smiling about all the money that she had acquired. The Chair's cushions were removed to be cleaned. While her husband was smiled Fleur was concerned why her husband was so accepting of what she wanted to do.

"Why, why are you so…" Fleur started.

"Why am I so accepting? Well, mother warned me that mares form Prance can get a little crazy over one thing. You don't seem to be too obsessed over Money, Status, Looks, your time as a model, or even me. But being a mother, well that is something to be obsessed about. I too wish to be a father. So why don't you focus on your hypnosis and I'll worry about everything else" He kissed his wife lovingly on the cheek.

"You're the best." Fleur gushed at her husband and dashed to her study.


	3. Chapter 3

This is a work of fiction and My Little Pony Friendship is Magic is property of Hasbro.

 **Chapter 3; Fancy Pants**

In the spaces placial manor Fancy Pants was seeing to business in his study. Fancy Pants' study, with it wood panel walls and hardwood floor, walls adorn with mementos and keepsakes from his long life. His seat of power, his desk, was set in the middle of a large arch window illuminated that office. The office had been were many decisions were made and at the current time his personal life was being decided. He lifted himself up from her still with a curties smile on his muzzle. Most ponies would describe Fancy Pants simply as a handsome, wealthy, and well-bred stallion. A gentle cold through and through Right now of course he wasn't being a gentle colt several sharp sabers were floating above four stallions.

"Good Gentlecolts," He began in an even tone. The sabers leveled to their throats. " I am here to offer each of you a chance. I am sorry that punctuat my speech with steel, but some of you here are not too trustworthy as of yet." He eyed a set of twins yellow unicorns with red manes, who in returned swallowed hard.

A pegasus cleared his throat. "Everything will be ready for you sir. My Alchemists are working on the formula and maybe even improve it, or even make something new."

"Excellent, Barley Brew. I am glad to hear it." Fancy Pants Cheered.

"We understand Mr. Pants well have the work done in no time flat!" Said a bulky, earth bound pony with a hard hat dressed in orange and yellow clothing he was not afraid of the sabers floating in front of him.

"Thank you Boom Crane, now I hope you will be able to work on two different projects at once and of course having the twins work on one." Fancy added.

"They'll behave, or else." Boom Crane snarled at the both of them. This caused the Twins to cringe again, but this time one spoke. "My brother and I are just wondering..," The one with the mustache begin. The other one picked up where his brother left off in the conservation. "Why are you doing this? I mean all this? Why not adopt?"

The room went silent. The magic that held the sabers could now be heard quite clearly.

The Brothers look at the other stallions until they noticed the blades creeping closer.

"Simple, Ponies like you who have never left this country don't know Equestria is magnificent. All the foals in our country are loved and have a family of some sort. When tragedy strikes and foals are left without family and or home Celestia has put into motion a vast network to cure it. While that is great for them and many who choose to become part of it, the problem is the vetting process is imposable and infect Fleur and I are not even aloud to try to become part of the network."

The Twins looked at each other and then at the wealth pony. "Why?" They both asked.

"Simple, Fleur is a dual citizen both here in Equestria and Prance. Those with more than one citizenship are disqualified, too many legal issues. As for me, some great , great, great, uncle of mine use to adopt foals and then sell them to become slaves. That's when my whole family line was disqualified from the process. It doesn't matter to Celestia that it was only one member of the family. She also made sure none of my family could adopt any foals from other neighboring country either One bad apple as it were," Fancy smiled and looked at the Twins. "Now are you two going to help me or am I going to have to take care of this."

The Twins gulped and nodded.

"Good, now the four of you, get to your projects, while Heypenny and I go abroad and take care of some needed," Fancy paused and lowered the blade from the ponies. "Well support, or rather cover. Now I'm off meeting adjourned, good luck to you all."

Barley Brew left then Boom Crane cuffed the nearest twin and motioned them to come along.


	4. Chapter 4

This is a work of fiction and My Little Pony Friendship is Magic is property of Hasbro.

 **Chapter 4; Fleur's Final Exam**

It was a pleasant day on the veranda, Fleur let the gold watch sway back and forth. The light from the sun glinted off it.

"Watch it swing side to side as it becomes increasingly difficult to look away as each swing makes it harder and difficult to look away, but why would you want to look away when you have a strong desire to keep looking?" The filly and colt kept staring their fascination for the watch grew stronger and stronger.

 _Like any spell that a student would learn under the watchful eyes of a teacher, hypnosis requires the caster to start small. Start with perfecting the tracing process and then begin submitting simple commands to your subject. As you gain more experience, start complicating your commands with gradual milestones._ Fleur reminded reminded herself, reciting the book's text mentally. "As my watch swings, your eyes follow. As your eyes follow, your eyelids begin to tire. As your eyelids begin to tire, your mind begins to shut down. As your mind begins to shut down, you become Mindless. As you become Mindless, you easily become Obedient. As you easily become Obedient, you Obey without question. As you Obey without question, You Will Obey Your Loving Mother." Fleur could see the little ones were struggling to keep their eyes open as her words were sinking in.

 _Placing a trance over somepony may require some form of tool to bring their heavily active conscious mind down to more susceptible levels. This is more important to new hypnotists who are still learning. Objects metallic and shiny tied to a string such as a gold coin on a string or a polished watch on a chain catches a subject's attention, making it easier for a trance to set in…_ she recalled. It had been several months since she had began her studies into hypnosis. She had learned many ways to induce a hypnotic trance, music, movement, plant pollen, smells, toys but her favorite was the gold watch, which was using now. "As you continue following the watch, you begin to notice how hard it is to think and how heavy, tired and sleepy you're feeling as your eyes begin to feel heavy as well." Fleur could only smile as all her work was coming together, knowing that this is the point of no return. She watched as foal's eyes fought to keep open. "No matter how much you want and need to close your eyes, you will not until I give the command, but until then, enjoy this sleepy blissful state." There eyes were glazed over following the pocket watch, a slight smiles started to form on their slightly opened mouthes they were vulnerable and spellbound, just perfect.

After her first attempt, Fleur could not risk rising suspension and running her future plans. Fleur had told her servant what she was doing, rather the hypnosis part, they thought it was just some weird hobby she just picked up. She did try adult ponies with little success. But she knew what she needed and when she asked for foals, many were willing to supply their foals. First she used the good foals, to make sure she could perform. Then she use the foals that were slightly problematic to finalize her skills. The bad foals were where she start to experiment with. The worst foals, well, they were her final test. These two were the worst of the worst, but she'd soon fix that.

"That's it," She prompted. "No need to think, just relax and listen to my soothing voice. With each word you hear, you become more obedient, mindless, and happy for you desire to serve Your Loving Mother in any way possible." The poor foals were so lost in the pocket watch and repetition that nothing mattered." Fleur knew they could do nothing their minds were mush. "Before we go any further, you need to go deeper. When I stomp my hoof on the table, you fall into a deep, blissful, mindless, Hypnotic Trance. On my count of 3, you will fall deeply into a hypnotic trance, feeling more obedient than before." Fleur could see their bodies ache to go under as their eyes fluttered and full of water. "3… 2… 1 Sleep!" The foals dropped like a brick. Now Fleur knew that this was the part in the book they call reprogramming or re-imaging _A trance is rather simple. It's a state of the subject that allows optimal suggestion insertion and when the suggestions have the best chance of 'sticking'_ She remembered from the book

"As you lay there in a deep sleep, completely hypnotized you will obey every word and accept it as the truth no matter what and you will answer back with Yes Ms. Fleur, Understand?"

The foals answered in a monotone voice without hesitation. "Yes Ms. Fleur"

"Now repeat what I say, You love your mother for she is always right."

"We love our mother for she is always right. Ms. Fleur."

"Good, You are obedient little foals you always do what your mother tells you."

"We are obedient foals we always do what our mother tells us. Ms. Fleur. "

"Very Good, You are good little foals, always and forever."

"We are good little foals, always and forever. Ms. Fleur."

"Excellent, now just repeat this phrase and you do not need say my name any more;

Love Your Mother, Obey Your Mother, Love Being Mother's Good Foals."

"Love Our Mother, Obey Our Mother, Love Being Mother's Good Foals" The foals chanted.

"Good, now repeat."

"Love Our Mother, Obey Our Mother, Love Being Mother's Good Foals" The foals did it again.

Good, repeat until I say otherwise. As you do, as you continue to chant the mantra it will become more real. The chant, the mantra will become part of you. You will Love your mother without question, you will obey your mother without question, it will become common place for you to be your mother's good foals."

The foals started to chant the mantra. With every round of the mantra Fleur could see their minds accepting their new selves. Soon there was no hesitation, no struggled pause, just content smiles at their worlds. _Almost there, just a few more times._ Fleur said to herself. It was a good while before Fleur decide to stop them.

"That's enough." She stated. "When I count from 3 to 1, you shall wake from your trance, brand new foals. The kind of foals that your Loving Mother would love to have. 3, slowly awaking and eyes opening. 2, aware of surroundings and mind becoming like the kind of foal you were meant to be. 1, back in real time and fully energized as new foals." She tapped the table, the foals came awake and smiled at Fleur.

"Measured Lace, could you come in please?" A maid came trotting into the room. Fleur examined the maid she was light blue with a silver mane, her ageing on her face was apparent. Measured Lace was the mother of these to foal I have just, helped.

"Yes, Madam?" She questioned.

"Your little foals are proper now," Fleur smiled back at her. "It's the least I could do for an old friend."

"Truly, I thank you Madam. When my former husband robbed me of my inheritance and took my foals…" She paused with a sigh. "I can survive without my fortune but then he turned my foals against me. Thank you for all your help, first by giving me this job and now fixing my foals," Measured Lace, the maid, smiled. "Come my little one's."

Mechanical and in unison, both foals said. "Yes mother." They followed their mother out.

As Measured Lace and her foals left and aged, gray stallion strode in. "Madam, I am glad to inform you that we have returned."

"That's great Haypenny, did everything go well with Fancy's business?"

"Yes,the master has told me to show you what he has made for you," He motioned the mare to follow him.

The two motioned deeper into the mansion, Fleur knew that work ponies had been in and out of the new section of the mansion she didn't want to disrupt them but now she was being led right to there to where they were working. The new section of the mansion was a magnificent nursery it had plenty of space for her new foals, large window that provide light, a built in a washing skin, a beautiful bay window doors that led to a new garden and outdoor playground, even a little 'time out pen' for punishing the little ones. She could see all the fine craft pony ship that was all around her, it was just so amazing.

"It's beautiful!" Fleur exclaimed as she slowly trotted out into the nursery.

"Glad you like it Ms. De Less," Boom Crane came into the room. Fleur knew him as her husband's favorite contractor. So she knew his work was only the best quality. "We aren't done just yet but by the time we bring your bundle(s) of joy home not only will it be done but fully furnished too. We just got a little behind because of the other project that we were working on."

"There's more?" Fleur questioned.

"Yes my dear," Fancy came into the nursery. "Yes more, come follow me to my next surprize." Fancy Pants lead his wife to what use to be an old train house. Inside was a brand new train, it was colored unconsciously, but it also looked like it would have belonged to a wealthy and noble pony.

"My, my, my this is amazing," Fleur chuckled slightly. She watched ponies working on the train mostly polishing and cleaning. The train looked like it had been used, but only on first look. Fleur could see that is was a new construct and only made to look like it had been used. "You finally got to use that old train house and rails on the property. Good for you Fancy dear." She gave another chuckle.

"Not exactly me, my dear. Ah, yes, I call it the Garden of Shadows. " Fancy Pants cracked a slight grin at her and then gave a sideways wink.

"Me?" She asked surprised.

"Yes, you, that is because I will be taking our airship to Germaney to cover where the new foal came from. As well as provide some cover for your actions and if I may say, you have many good things to use in this train."

"Really?"

"Really," He confirmed. "All sorts of conveniences and useful things, to help with the foals."

"Oh, Fancy you're so sweet." Fleur gushed.

"I have spared no expense, you will have a set of technicians, alchemists, engineers, and Haypenny is coming with you to help." Fancy smiled and then moved closer to her ear. "As well as keep the technicians in line I don't trust them. The engineers are from Boom Crane and the alchemists are Barely Brew's"

"Barely Brew is helping too." Fleur said surprised.

"Yes Ms., I am glad to help." The formation Pegasus descended to join them.

"Are you coming too?" She asked. Fleur knew Barely Brew, he was a great alchemist and provided many remedy for her and her husband.

"No man I'm sorry but I still have work to do on the formula. I managed to get the formula not only work for ponies, both partners that is, but have it mix with milk. Now I'm hoping to mix it with a lactation spell so that you could breast feed the foal and make the formula yourself. Sadly no luck, so far." The alchemist shook his head sadly.

"That's too bad, but I'm sure you'll do it." Fleur encouraged him.

"Thank you for your confidence in me. But I must tell you how this formula work. The formula works by copying the parents DNA. If I didn't fix it the foals would be copies of you and Mr. Fancy. Now, that would raise red flags so I went about changing it. Then I found a way to fix it, to alter the formula you have to add a little extra;

 **A Bit of Hoof** , would make the foals take the physique like that of the parents.

 **A Swath of Fur** , would make the foals have the same coat as your coats.

 **A Cutting of Mane** , would allow the foals to have the same mane.

 **A Tear Drop** , would give the foal the same eye color.

Finally, **A Little Horn Dust** , will make the foal of another tribe into a unicorn.

That last one was the biggest change I could not predict. Don't worry the new unicorn will be able to work magic like any other."

"There is just so much to remember…" Fleur started.

"Don't worry madam," Haypenny interrupted. Then waved to the train and Fleur saw the train being packed. "I am more then willing to aid you and the other alchemist will be there as well. The train is fully ready so I suggest that we get on our way and find a nice place to work. The Master should not know where you are going so as not to endanger the careful planning." Haypenny helped her on the train.

"Goodbye Mi Amor," She waved to him as she got on the train. "Our family will be with me when I return."

"Happy hunting my love." Fancy shouted to her as the train started to move forward.


	5. Chapter 5

This is a work of fiction and My Little Pony Friendship is Magic is property of Hasbro.

 **Chapter 5; Fantia-screen and the Allies**

As the private train moved along Fleur watched the scenery gliding by. Fancy had made this train, The Garden of Shadows, just for her needs and he did not disappoint. She looked down at a map that had been spread out in front of her by Haypenny. She examined each of the stops the train could make, all the possible locations. Looking over each location one caught her eyes it was a small town not too far from Canterlot it read, **Ponyville**.

"Ponyville? Why does that sound familiar?" Fleur mused.

"Should we go there then?" Haypenny asked.

"Yes , that sounds great." She said with a cheerful voice.

With in no time the Garden of Shadows pull into ponyville sation, many of the support ponies disembarked and began the matrices. She could only wait for all the work to be finished she took this time to relax, listen to her music and have a light snack. She went over the plans that she would follow. "Let's see, A Bit of Hoof, would make the foals take the physique like that of the parents. I think I'll give Fancy his colt first. A Swath of Fur, would make the foals have the same coat as your coats. Maybe a future model?" She smiled and laughed a little. "Then A Cutting of Mane, would allow the foals to have the same mane. Hum a difficult to say… maybe a foal from another trib? Oh, A Tear Drop, would give the foal the same eye color. That one will belong to a unicorn. Then lastly, A Little Horn Dust, will make the foal of another tribe into a unicorn. So many choices!"

"Madm, If I may, have a moment of your time." Haypenny got her attention.

"Yes, Haypenny?" She asked.

"The twin unicorns, our technicians have come up with some interesting device that could help you. Right now they are using it to help fulfill our promises to some allies we made."

"Allies? What allies?" Fleur asked.

"A group of ponies that agreed to help us if we could provide what we promised them." Haypenny explained.

"And what is that?" Fleur said trying to sound curious but it came out more indigent.

"In a similar way as you, simply a family." Haypenny shrugged.

"Family?" Fleur asked aloud.

Haypenny floated over a set of leather flight goggles that have violent glass in it. Fleur fitted the goggles on her head. "These are to protect you from the effects of the brother's device." Haypenny explained.

The two of them entered the brothers' train car. It was full of machines, tools and a set of small coats in the corner. The car smelled of stallon, machine oils and greases. She could see several booths, one was obviously a control room of some sort then there were three had gigantic screens, they were swirling and churning colors and patterns. The twins worked in the control room not noticing their arrival, Haypenny opened the door.

"Here we are madam, now I believe that the twins can explain himself better than I can." Haypenny said loud enough for the twins to here and now be willing to explain to her what was happening.

"Hello, mada." Flim started.

"Just testing out our newest." Flam added.

"THE FANTAISCREEN!" The twins shouted together.

"And what does this Fantaiscreen do?" Fleur asked.

"It is a device that implants subliminal messages directly into a subject mind without repeated hypnosis treatments."  
"That could be useful, how close are you to finishing it?"

"We are testing our latest prototype."

"That's right, our test subjects are in the three booths." Flim said

Flam pointed to the first booth, the one to her left, had a mulberry mare with a light pink mane was sitting next to an orange pegasus filly with messy magenta mane. While the mare wore protective goggles like she did the filly was not, the filly was staring glassy eyed at the churning, swirling screen, he mouth was slightly a opened. Fleur watched has the mare was running her hoof through the filly's mane and talking soothingly to her.

"That is the local school teacher, convincing an orphan foal to be her daughter." Flam explained.

Flim then pointed to the second booth, to her right, had a kaki mare with a curly white mane who was cradling in her arms was a pink filly with a neon pink mane and a faraway look in her eyes. The kakie mare was wearing protective goggles, so she wasn't affected. The magnta mare that was next to her was rocking backing back and forth, the mare was rubbing her sensitive area. The mare's eyes were just as glassy eyed as the filly but her head swayed, her deep barry mane swished back and forth as she worked.

"The Kaki mare is the mayor and she wants to have a family, so she decided to use the town drunk and her foal. Not sure why?" Flam told her still confused.

"The need of family is strong, I know. May be she see something in the mare we do not." Fleur told them both.

Flim pointed to the third booth, the one that was right in front of her, it had two mares and a filly just like the second booth. A yellow mare with a ginger orange mane was sitting in the middle, to one side was a gray pegasus mare with a blond mane. While the other side was a little lavender unicorn filly with a blond mane. The yellow mare was stroking the pegasus in a seductive way while she stork the filly in a motherly way. The gray pegasus mouth hung open and drool dribbled down one side of her face. The little filly was leaning closely to the screen like she was trying to have the screen fill her field of vision.

"The last is the town gossip, her roommate and her roommate's filly. She fell in love with them and wants make them her family." Flam explained.

"Quite amazing, but how is the subliminal message being transmitted?" Fleur asked the twins.

"We're still working on it that's why we have them in there too." Flim said.

"You will fix this before I use it. Right?" Fleur asked.

"Of Course." The brother said together.

"Good, now listen, I want you to set up a time out corner with some of your screens, but only until you get it all worked out." Fleur told them.

"Yes, ma'am." They said in unison.

"Good ma'dam, I am glad that you approve and that you can use their device. Why not go back to your work. I'll wait here and iron out any details we need. They all promised their aid and the Mayor even said that she was going to get in touch with an expert in Zebra potions." Haypenny told her.

"That's just great, this is such great news. I'll go back to my car and continued my plans, as well as the nursery." She told her stewart with a smile.


	6. Chapter 6

This is a work of fiction and My Little Pony Friendship is Magic is property of Hasbro.

 **Chapter 6; Bit Of Hoof**

A new day had come, it was a beautiful day and Fleur felt quite well. After what she had seen, more families brought together. Just like her they wanted a family, it made her happy to bring them together. From my private car I noticed a set of ponies come to the train. They could not see her for who she was, but she could see the ponies coming. It was the Khaki mare and the little unicorn filly from yesterday. The little one was happily trotting beside a mare the held a wide smile of her face.

"Now what's this about" Fleur asked herself aloud

"The mayor is coming to give the paperwork we need to stay here. If you would like to meet her, then you may wish to put on a disguise."

Not too long after Fleur was dressed in a disguise and was next to her steward. The mayor was standing in front us. She was giving us a mile and was holding a manila envelope under one hoof, by her side was the pink unicorn filly she had been holding.

"Good morning what can we do for you this morning." Haypenny asked out of protocol.

"Well hello, I am"Polly" Mayor Mare I am here to give you the paperwork for your stay here." Mayor Mare passed Haypenny the papers.

Fleur smiled down at the filly that was with her. "And who are you?" She asked in a cheery voice.

"It's OK my dear I'm right here." The Mayor told her.

"I'm Berry Pinch," The little filly said shyly

"That's a sweet name little one." Fleur cooed at her.

"Mommy was tired from playing with Mommy Poly, so Mommy Poly took me to work with her today." Berry Pinch told her.

"Oh, that's so cute." Fleur cooed again and ended it with a chuckle.

"Yes, Berry Pinch is so smart. She is going to be a very important mare someday," The Mayor said to her. "Both her and her mother were left in a terrible state because of Berry's former husband, Pinch's father left them. But Now I'll take care of them both." The Mayor stroked Pinch's hair.

"Thank you ma'am I hope you both have a good day." Haypenny

"Good day to you too." The Mayor nodded.

"Bye." Berry Pinch waved good bye to them.

Watching them leave Fleur smiled at the new family that she help make. She turned to Haypenny and smiled. "Haypenny I think I'll find a little one today."

"What about the Twins' device?" Haypenny asked.

"I am still good with hypnosis without the twins' device." Fleur answered him.

" Then I'll prepare everything you need." Haypenny told her.

"Good, I'll be waiting." Fleur totted away from him with a smile.

Not long Fleur found herself trotting through the town, it was a pleasant place and she liked what she saw. Haypenny had given her magic cloths that would add an aura of counseling magic. He had packed a saddle bag with all her surplise she would need, diapers, a carrier, the means to induce a trance like state and the formula with the Bit Of Hoof. The milk laced with the formula for the figure. She would use it to make a foal match form of her or Fancy. Fleur looked around at all foals, There were so many, so many more foals than she could ever dream, so many that could become her family. She traveled far out to the edge of the town where the shades of trees were cast. Sitting in the shade was a brown earth pony, an orange mane and a funny little beanie on his head. He was playing with a wooden train, pushing back an forth.

"He looks like a good start, he's even a blanky too." Fleur mused.

Fleur looked around to make sure no one was able to see hear do her work. There was nopony around, she smiled and lowered her horn charged her spell and then released it. Fleur watched as the toy train burst into flames and burn. She didn't like to do it but this was all part of her plan it would work. She carefully trotted over to the colt, not trying to scare him. "Oh, I'm sorry that your toy… uh, burned up?" That did not sound right. She had expected the colt to burst into tears and then she would console him by entrancing him but the colt had an unfazed reaction.

"Well stuff like that happens all the time," The colt shrugged. He then looked up at her with a wide grin. "I'm Buttons by the way." He introduced himself to her. He was so cute and outstanding.

"Again?" She asked. Fleur was now surprised that something like that had happened before to the little colt.

"Yeah, it happens from time to time. I lost track of it." He confessed to her.

Fleur pushed her disbelief aside and continued with her plan."I may have something you would like to play with, I have it with me. Want to see?" Fleur asked

"Sure." He said enthoused.

Her plan was back on, Fleur reached into her pack and pulled out something then presented it to him. It was fragile-looking, and comprised of gold and various jewels. "It doesn't look like much. But it's a design of my own making it's a small thing that has an illusion spell built into it." She laid it gently on the ground, and leaned forward, hovering her horn above the crystal. Gentle motes of light sprung forth from the various crystals, in all sorts of colors like the gems they sprouted from. The ruby in the middle pulsed softly as it drew the motes into the center in a light spiral. Almost at once Button's expression relaxed, his eyes slowly rotating as he found a color he liked and followed it. Fleur noticed his interest, and asked gently, "Did you see something you like?"

Button nodded. "Well yeah, the green. It's like my beanie, I like that…"

"I'm glad. Although it seems to be moving rather slowly. Do you want me to make it go faster?" she offered, her horn glowing slightly as the pattern picked up speed.

Fleur smiled. "I'm glad. Although it seems to be moving rather slowly. Do you want me to make it go faster?" she offered, her horn glowing slightly as the pattern picked up speed.

Button's frowned as his eyes moved faster. "No... it's too fast. Making me dizzy. Make it slower," Button asked, his voice had become quieter than before, as if it was hard to put effort into talking. The unicorn obliged, her horn glowed pulsing the device gently, the pattern slowed its pace and Button's expression relaxed contentedly.

Normally, she would provide guidance with gentle prompts and suggestions, asking leading questions and giving soft encouragement. Instead, she decided to remain quiet, waiting until Button's led himself into a more comfortable state of mind.

It was when she noticed the little colt's eyelids start to flutter that she re-engaged herself. "Little One?" she asked in a quiet tone, so as not to startle the other mare and shake her out of her almost-trance.

"Hmm?" the little colt asked, not looking up. He was not putting no effort into talking now, letting himself relax fully. It was apparent that he was too far gone, something that Fleur found both interesting and exciting. not to mention it would make the initial stages of hypnosis much easier.

"I'm going to stand next to you. I don't want you to be surprised, ok?" she explained, as Buttons only nodded. "In fact, I'm going to walk slowly, steadily towards you. I want you to focus on the sound of my hooves, ok? Just relax, and don't move. Just think about the sound my hooves make while I walk, ok?"

"O... ok," Buttons murmured. ' _He'll give up verbalizing entirely unless I ask him too, soon enough,_ Fleur thought, slightly amused. She gently stepped forward carefully and evenly,. Keeping her tempo even, she watch the little colt as she made her way to him. She watched his ears twitch with each step, his eyelids fluttered slightly. She was soon right next to the little colt. Which is just what she wanted.

"Buttons," she said simply, waiting for acknowledgment. The little colt nodded. "Good. I want you to keep breathing like that, ok?" she asked politely. Another nod. "Good. It's easy, isn't it? Just sitting there, staring at the light." He nodded again. "Would you mind if I wrap you in a Lovely, nice puffy diaper? Would that be lovely, wouldn't you enjoy it?"

Buttons nodded once more, a small smile crossed his otherwise blank expression. Fleur Reached into her saddlebags and produced a big puffy diaper. "Thank... you...," Buttons breathed.

Fleur smiled, she lifted the colt with her magic and placed him in the diaper. She smiled and addressed the colt again. "Button?"

"Hmmmm"

"Do you like the feel of that lovely big puffy diaper?" He gave a small nod.

"Yes" He breathed his answer.

"Thank you," She said softly she then sat down and used the tips of her hooves to massage his stomach lightly. Buttons was no longer looking at the lights but staring blankly ahead. "Good, good, Little One all safe and sound in your lovely big puffy diaper. Doesn't it feel good?" He quivered in anticipation.

"Good… Feel safe.." Buttons replied. Still massaging his stomach Fleur smiled and let small wave of magic around the diaper, a light tingle came from his diaper, this cause Buttons to moan a little.

"You feel good wearing diapers, You feel good being safe, you feel good being my little one," She cooed softly in his ear as she continued with her message and magic. As she continued her two pronged assault, she kept repeating the mantra in his ear. "You feel good wearing your diapers, You feel good being safe, you feeling good being my little one."

Fleur's words continued to bounce around Buttons mind, as he felt her hooves on his stomach and the tingling from the magic around the diaper. It took up all other thoughts in Buttons mind where "You feel good wearing your diapers, You feel good being safe, you feeling good being my little one." It was not long before the words became the only thing that danced in his mind. Fleur did not let up, she continued her actions slowly and calculatingly, bring him closer to where he needs to be for her. She watched the diaper bulge she knew what this meant, soon he would be his.

"Little One, do you like your diapers?" She asked softly

"Yes… mommy." Buttons said drawing the two words out.

"Little One, do you like being safe?"

"Yes… mommy."

"Little One, do you like being my Little One?"

"Yes… mommy."

"Good Little One, so you love your mommy don't you?"

"Yes...mommy."

"Good Little One, to prove it to your mommy, to prove that what I said is try you must do one thing. To prove it to your mommy you must mess your lovely big puffy diaper. Can you do that?" She made her magic a little stronger but continued to massage his stomach.

Slowly the diaper bulge as the front started to change yellow, Buttons let out a slight moan and his eyes rolled back in their sockets. Fleur smiled at this reaction, it was just what she was hoping for. He was putty in her hooves to mold however she wanted. "Good, good, Little One. Now you must be hungry." She cooed, as she gave him a bottle of the milk formula. As Buttons began drinking from the bottle, Fleur changed his diaper. She turned off the light device with her magic as she set up the carrier. She watched as her new foal finish his milk, she took the empty bottle away.

"Did you enjoy your supper?" She Lifted him up and burped him. She smile at him and then looked him in the eyes, she used a little magic in her eyes to cast a simple sleep spell. "Go to sleep my Little One, we're heading home now." She simply smiled at him.

"Ok… mommy" He replied sleepily and drifted into slumber.

The magic of her cloths would hide her new little colt until they were safely back on the train and in the nursery. Fleur was excited about her new little foal and could not wait to take care of him as well as find more for her family.


	7. Chapter 7

This is a work of fiction and My Little Pony Friendship is Magic is property of Hasbro.

 **Chapter 7; Some Pony Knows?**

A new day had come, it was a beautiful day and Fleur felt quite well. After what she had seen, more families brought together. Just like her they wanted a family, it made her happy to bring them together. From my private car I noticed a set of ponies come to the train. They could not see her for who she was, but she could see the ponies coming. It was the Khaki mare and the little unicorn filly from yesterday. The little one was happily trotting beside a mare the held a wide smile of her face.

"Now what's this about" Fleur asked herself aloud

"The mayor is coming to give the paperwork we need to stay here. If you would like to meet her, then you may wish to put on a disguise. To throw off suspicion."

Not too long after Fleur was dressed in a disguise and was next to her steward. The mayor was standing in front us. She was giving us a mile and was holding a manila envelope under one hoof, by her side was the pink unicorn filly she had been holding.

"Good morning what can we do for you this morning." Haypenny asked out of protocol.

"Well hello, I am"Polly" Mayor Mare I am here to give you the paperwork for your stay here." Mayor Mare passed Haypenny the papers.

Fleur smiled down at the filly that was with her. "And who are you?" She asked in a cheery voice.

"It's OK my dear I'm right here." The Mayor told her.

"I'm Ruby Pinch," The little filly said shyly

"That's a sweet name little one." Fleur cooed at her.

"Mommy was tired from playing with Mommy Poly, so Mommy Poly took me to work with her today." Ruby Pinch told her.

"Oh, that's so cute." Fleur cooed again and ended it with a chuckle.

"Yes, Ruby Pinch is so smart. She is going to be a very important mare someday," The Mayor said to her. "Both her and her mother were left in a terrible state because of Berry's former husband, Pinch's father left them. But Now I'll take care of them both." The Mayor stroked Pinch's hair.

"Thank you ma'am I hope you both have a good day." Haypenny

"Good day to you too." The Mayor nodded.

"Bye." Berry Pinch waved good bye to them.

Watching them leave Fleur smiled at the new family that she help make. She turned to Haypenny and smiled. "Haypenny I think I'll find a little one today."

"Why not take care of your little one and I'll have come with some of her recommendations?"

"That would be fine Haypenny." Fleur said and went back to the train.

With her new foal on her back Fleure trotted around playing with him. He was coming along nicely, his coat was a dark brown and his organ was almost completely gone. Her little one could keep her busy all day, she was on cloud 9, well not actually cloud 9 but she felt just that good. While the continued to play Fleur though saw a flash, but she dismissed it. When she saw it again her happiness died. She noticed what looked like a unicorn's magic aura, but it was out of her sight. "Haypenny? Are you here?"

Without a word Haypenny appeared in the nursery. "Yes, madam?"

"I'll be putting Buttons down for his nap, and then I'll wait for Ms. Cheerilee in the dining car, so I can eat a little something. Afterwards I'd be going to add another foal to the family."

"What about the Twins' device?" Haypenny asked.

"I am still good with hypnosis without the twins' device." Fleur answered him.

" Then I'll prepare everything you need." Haypenny told her.

"Good, I'll be waiting." Fleur totted away from him with a smile.

This cause her to pause. "Wait? Haypenny?"

"Yes, madam?" The steward asked as he entered the car.

"Were you outside?" She asked him.

"No I'm afraid not." He shook his head.

"Then… Then… Haypenny please check the out side panels, pleas." She had become so rattled that she had repeated herself.

"Of course." The old steward nodded.

Fleur now took her time looking after the new little foal of her. She became lost in her own world of taking care of her new foal. She was humming softly and making sure that he was comfortable in his slumber when Haypenny came back.

"Ma'am, we may have a problem. Follow me outside pleas." The old steward motioned to her.

Outside on the side of the train, painted on the side of the train in a magenta paint that read. " **WE KNOW WHAT YOU DID, CONFESS AND SURRENDER TO THE AUTHORITIES!"**

"But I'm sure that I used spells to…" Fleur stammered, fear seized her, all her work all her plans.

"Don't be afraid, madam," The old unicorn tried to reassure her. "This could be about something else."

"Your right Haypenny." She let out a sigh.

"I will check out of this..." Haypenny started.

"Some mare seemed to say something along that line." A new voice broke in, both Haypenny and Fleur turned to the speaker. It was Ms. Carrot Top, the town gossip, came up to them.

"What do you mean?" Fleur asked.

"I was picking up Dinky, my new daughter, when I heard the Flower Sisters talking about a mare was shouting about this. That's why I came here to warn you, I'm willing to carry any information you need."

Haypenny nodded. "Very well, I think that will do Ms., I mean Mrs. Carrot Top." He motioned for the mare to follow him. "This way, and I think madam, that you should return to your foal and do not worry I'll clean up the mess."

"Your right Haypenny, I hope that you will be able to help us Mrs. Carrot Top" She watched Carrot Top and Haypenny enter another part of the train.

Fleur examined the words written on the train. They made her nervous that some pony wanted to stop her from getting her family? Why did want to stop her from being happy? She frowned at this and tapped a hoof on the train side. "Who ever you are, you will not stop me getting my family."


	8. Chapter 8

This is a work of fiction and My Little Pony Friendship is Magic is property of Hasbro.

 **Chapter 8; Fancy Pants Story Book**

The Forest was too dense for any real light to shine through it's canopy, obscuring a ruby maned mare as she made her way through the thick forest. She clinched a wicker basket in her teeth and her horn glowed with magic light. Inside the basket sleeping peacefully was a small unicorn foal sleeping peacefully in the basket. The light was also making her a path to where she needed to be. She moved quickly and with purpose as she moved through the growth until she reached her goal.

The Pool was an obsidian mass, projecting an eerie calm that no water should project. The mare gave a wicked grinned, and with a mighty fick of her head she released the basket from her mouth. The basket arced through the air hitting the water without a splash, the mare turned her nose up and trotted away. The mare had expected the basket to sink under the water where foal would expire and no pony would know where to find it. It was unfortunate that she had left, not want to see her own work completed, if she had not she would have seen the basket float to the safety of the far bank, where it was safe and sound.

Not too long after an old stallion came ambling down the path. He was a very old, his mane and beard had gone pure white. The old stallion was dressed in an old uniform was well worn and decorated with many types of metals. His old and cracked horn was leading him through the woods just as sure as the mare had walked. "Can't believe that she did this…," He muttered. "Have to deal with her later..." Letting his threat hang in the air.

He soon found his way to a dark pool, as the spell shut down he know these is where he would find his missing son. He looked around his eyes may have been cloudy form damage sustained from years of spell being used on him and or he quickly had to use for himself. Though he could not see everything he knew he would see the beacon spell that he had placed on the foal.

The old stallion cleared his throat. "I know you're here and that you have my colt, so show yourself. Fey!" The old stallion waited for the water to froth and boiled as the Fey raised up from the pool.

That did not happen, without a sound a figure emerged from the waters like a poisonous snake ready to strike. The creature looked like a tall, thin mare. Her coat was pure white, with a tangled mass of a mane the color of slimy green. She looked completely soaked, but even given that fact she seemed unbothered by it. A set of silver-gray eyes focus on him her lips curle up in anger, revealing rows and rows of sharp, pointed teeth.

"What is it you want old one?" The voice was soft but seemed to reverberate with unnatural power.

The old stallion ignited his horn. "Where is the colt?"

"Yours? He was tossed carelessly in my pool and such he now belongs to me no and his fate is his."

"A Kelpie. Well just so you know the mare who bore the colts doing, the colt is mine. Know that I can burn you to a crisp or boil your pool to steam without any problem and my colt is protected by the same runes I used to find him so you can't use him as a shield." The stallion said strongly, light still glowing.

"How is the mare that bore him but not take charge of him?" The Kelpie asked.

"I acquired her serves to bore a foal for me, to continue my bloodline. She was well compensated, I may add, but she thought she deserved more. I did make her an even more generous offer, to take care the foal and help him develop. She refused it so I refused to give her more. When I refused she got mad and tried to punish me. Now, I know my colt is alive because I had runes implanted on him just for that. So where is he?"

"Here, and by all rights he is mine. He was thrown away and by all right I can claim him as mine."

"To what end? A meal, a slave? You know I am completely able to kill you and take him back. That is unless you have a good reason and what you might do for me."

The Kelpie examined the stallion and moved a said showing him the colts safely sleeping in a basket. "I am old despite my looks stallion and I wish to leave a positive mark on this world other than a string of victimes that I need to feed from. I want a stallion that would be a great help to this world, one that would be fine and upstanding citizen. Even if no pony would know that I am the one who raised him."

The light from his horn faded and the old stallion smirked at the Kelpie. "What an interesting sentiment, you Fey like to make deals right?"

The Kelpie looked at him suspiciously. "What sort of deal?"

"What is most important to you? My colt or your Bridle? You see my deal is simple, I get your bridle but you get the colt. Now, as I understand it, that having your Bridle makes you my slaved. Now you may not like that idea but just so I am not perceived as tricking you... what I am going to order you to do with your Bridle is to take care of my colt." The Kelpie looked at him shocked. This cause the old stallion to smile at her, with an assured smugness.

"What are you asking of me?" The Kelpie asked.

"Simple, be my colt's mother just like you wanted, and use my fortune, connection and all my resources to help him to become the stallion you want him to be. In that turn you must pretend, in public, to be my wife."

The Kelpie only spat at him, her eyes blazed with anger. "If, I refuse?"

The old stallion shrugged. "Why would you? I am giving you all that you want on a silver platter and once I take care of the mare who threw him a way you can have you'll have an identity too. I mean did you really think it would be that easy to break into pony culture?"

The Kelpie looked deflated. "I suppose you are right…"

"Exactly, but I must know if you get your Bridle back will my little colt be OK? I know I would have to be dealt with but him?" The old stallion pointed at the colt.

The Kelpie laughed. "I said he is mine, you will be the only one that would have to die. No Fey will ever hurt him."

"That's good, So? All your dreams come true for your Bridle and a little inconvenience? I mean I haven't shown anypony my little colt or his mother so you'll fit right in."

The Kelpie looked at the colt in the basket and then at the Stallion then back to the colt. She let out a sigh and then nodded. "I accept your terms, or at least I will if you can promises me one addition."

The old stallion tilted his head. "That would be…"

"Before I give you my Bridle, let me deal with the mare that threw my little colt away." The Kelpie smiled with rows of sharp teeth.

"That is a deal."

* * *

 _Such a nice story, mother had always love reading me this story, it has may similarity to our own._ Fancy Pants thought to himself. He knew that nowadays most would not think this would be an appropriate child's story, but in his time it was his favorite story. It wasn't about a horrible mother, but a good father, and a good mother. It was the kind of father he wanted to be, the kind of father he would be, a father that would sacrifice for his foals.

Fancy Pants sat in the co-pilot's seat of his personal Sky Ship, The Fair Dragon. He closed the well worn book, glad to have found the time to read it's contents again. The old leather binding cracked while the pages were old and discolored, magic was holding most of it together still. Fancy smiled as he shut the book and put it away in his coat pocket. He patted the place with fondness and smiled has he then turned his attention to being The Co-pilot.

"Thank you for allowing me to rest, I need some time SkyWay."

"No problem Sir" The current pilot, a simple gray earth bound pony with brown mane said. "I mean you usually pilot The Fiery Dragon yourself. So it was nice to get a chance to fly such a fine machine. "

Fancy Pants had taken a nap and then started to read this favorite short story. "It was restful, you see I need to be at my best to when I take my meetings. They are with to important figures, a renowned Alchemist and the head of a new Fertility Clinic, though I can't tell you who they are."

"Why is that?" Skyway smiled at him knowingly.

"It might be considered insider trading, besides it's personal. Besides you probably could guess where I'm going any ways,"

Skyway nodded. "Trying to start a family? Don't need to answer that."

"Thank you good sport, " Fancy Pants smiled. "I really do hope you liked flying my sky ship, it is a magnificent ship after all. I do like it better than the rest of my sky ships."

"That it is, I can't wait to see what she can do at full speed, had to hold back so I didn't wake you sir."

"There was no need for that. The cabin has spells to dampen that effect, though I do appreciate the thought."

"Would you like the controls Sir" Skyway asked.

Fancy Pants like the idea being back in command of his ship but he shook his head. "No, no, you're doing quite well."

"Thanks Sir, nice trying something different than that of The Whale Lord," Skyway added quickly. "Not that I mind Sir." Yes, most wealthy ponies liked large sky ships that were that were nothing more than large vessels suspended from a large hot air balloon shaped like a sea creatures, he had one too, The Whale Lord, because the ship's balloon was shaped like a whale. He had many others like it, all different shapes, sizes and types of fish for the balloon. It was mostly for parties and other sorts important social events, like the Summer Sun Celebration anything that need a hair vantage point.

"Quite all right, I wanted you because you could handle both if I wanted a leisure Captain then I would have hired an old pony to caption it." Fancy Pants chuckled.

Yes, Fancy Pants like The Fairy Dragon it was not like other wealthy ponies Sky Ship. It relied on magic float stones instead of hot air and required a firmer hoof on the controls unlike a casual touch. The Fair Dragon outwardly looked very colorful, it's sails were large, butterfly shape with a smiling Dragon shaped figure head and a trailing tail all covered with colored armor. It was an interesting blend for a ship small fighter ship and luxurious pleasure craft. The Fair Dragon very luxurious, fully stocked kitchen, a fully furnished bed parlor with a full study with magic communication and a comfortable bed but it also had a full array of hidden weapons. Under the control of a skilled pilot who understood what the ship could do, the ship was a powerful and fast a weapon, like a sabers. Only he and the current pilot could use it as well as that.

"Well, I think the Alchemist should be first we'll be closer to his residents and we're closer to a halfway decent landing strip." Skyway added.

"Good show Skyway, RALLY HO! No need to go slow now full speed ahead!" Fancy Pants cheered. The ship baked to the left and with a quick spin shot off into the distance.


	9. Chapter 9

This is a work of fiction and My Little Pony Friendship is Magic is property of Hasbro. Keep in mind this is an AU and has some differences.

 **Chapter 9; Intervention is Needed, Immediately .**

It was morning and Fleur feeding her new foal in quiet contentment rocking back and forth with him as he suckled on a bottle of the foalmula. She hummed a soft lullaby to her foal as she rocked back and forth, the motion to reinforce suggestions she had put in her foal's mind. This quiet moment she loved it, this is the second greatest thing about being a mother. _This is so wonderful_ She thought to herself.

Fleur knew that it was going to be a long day but she had to kept herself busy. Her Buttons was now asleep, napping in his crib, that is when she felt it again, the fear of silence of nothing. Fleur shook her head and cleared her mind. _Don't worry this is just a quiet point the little ones will alway need their rest and moments of silence are need to reconnect with friends and my beloved Fancy_ She reassured herself. The concern about yesterday was washed away. A soft knock came from the main door.

Fleur watched a Mulberry mare step thought. "Is this a bad time?"

"Mrs. Cheerilee, oh, no. It's a good time I put the little one down for a nap."

"I wanted to go over the possible 'candidates'." She said that last part with a little discomfort.

" What's bothering you?" Fleur tilted her head a little. "Oh, you are having seconds thought about that aren't you."

"Well, I know that I am in it deep because of my part in it I'm just as guilt in any thing you do. I also know that any of them will be my students or other foals from my own town." Fleur watched her let out an exaggerated sigh.

"I see, I understand. You may leave at any time and none of this can be connected to you. You may think that you have to do this because you received your payment but you may leave at any time. Nothing will be held against you but I would like to ask you a question first. May I?"

Ms. Cheerily fidgeted a little. "Alright what is it?"

"Why did you need to alter Diamond Tiara? She seems very nice and a good filly." Fleur asked.

"Because…" Ms. Cheerily stalled and then took a deep breath. "At one time she was a spoiled, rich, bratty little manipulator. She'd never worked a day in her life and couldn't fight her way out of a wet paper bag. But then one day she was given a chance to see a better way. She decided to be a good pony. So from than then on she was trying to become a better pony. Her mother, Spoiled Rich, is a downright gold digger, she want a daughter to help her climb the social ladder Diamond started to use her fortune to better the town, in many ways. Spoiled Rich did not like her doing it so…" She inhaled sharply and exhaled. "Spoiled Rich demanded that Diamond be her father is spineless, he let his daughter and wife order him around, but he loves them both. He especially loved Diamond so instead of disowner her he disinherited her. He then left her in my care for the unforeseeable future, this would break her heart. I thought that with your help if I could have her forget about her former parents."

"I see, well I hope with your help, I'll take care of other foals that need a loving family, foals that could be in trouble or need help. Does that make you feel any better?"

"Somewhat, so now you must promise me one thing. This is the end, once I help you there well be no second time, this will be a one time deal." Ms. Cheerilee stated.

"Agreed, I promise this will be the last." Fleur said while crossing her hoof over her heart.

Ms. Cheerilee sighed and nodded. "OK, let's start, I have four foals for you. Two I can set up for you and two that I think I am going to have to ask Dimond for help with. Two unicorn colts, one earthbound colt and one earthbound filly. I would suggest that we focus on the two unicorn colts. They both very powerful and are could be in serious trouble if not taken care of, but just know they have families and while they are good in many cases in others they are neglectful." Fleur could see Cheerilee's frustration

Fleur looked confused. "How can their families be both good and neglectful?"

"This needs some explanation." She slid a set of photos to her, it was a picture of colts both were unflatteringly shaped. One colt a tan with a green bowl cut mane was tall with spindly legs. The other was a Teal-blue with a unkempt orange mane, he was quite plump and had round buck teeth.

 _I think I'll use some of my hoof for them, just for even out those body shapes,_ Fleur thought to herself.

"This is Snail and Snips, both unicorns with very powerful talents. Snips can cut through anything with anything. I saw him cut through a inch thick rope with just is teeth, one clean cut, you can see how that could be dangerous. Snails can communicate with insects and have incredible control over his magical grip." Fleur nodded in understanding now why she had brought these two to her attention but still she did not grasp the whole story so she remained silent so Cheerilee could finish. "The trouble comes from the fact that their families are ignorant of the fact their children are a lot more powerful than they seem, they do not take these ability seriously. They allow their children to be branded, 'THE NEXT TOWN IDIOTS'. The two of them have a lot of potential and they lose it because there parents don't understand.'

'Snail's parents and sister are weather pegasus for Cloudsdale and Snail lives in an apartment in ponyville, surrounded by bugs. As for Snips his parents are hair stylist and a barber but they don't seem to understand that cutting is not just hair but anything, that includes magic."

"I see, that could be dangerous I think I could help them out with that. Not too worry I can help them." Fleur nodded to assure Ms. Cheerilee that she would help them. "So, they are to be the first we go after. So what are the other two?"

"That would be First Base." She slid a photo to her. It was an orange-yellow colt with blue eyes. "Then there is Petunia Paleo." Ms. Cheerilee slid another photo towards her, it was a filly with silver white mane and pale blue coat with violet eyes. _Oh, that's one would be perfect for me._ Fleur mused.

"Both of these foals have families but once again they're families are ignorant of what's really going on with them." Ms. Cheerilee explained.

"How so?" Fleur asked.

"First Base, he lives in an apartment alone. His brother is a guard that works in the Frozen North so he is not around too longs. As for Petunia Paleo, her parents do not understand her Cutie Mark and her talents." Ms. Cheerilee showed her another picture, a close up of her Cutie Mark. It was a pile of bones, but they were not pony.  
"They are ponysaurs bones. So she's a future archaeologist or a paleontologist." Fleur mused.

"Exactly, her parents think it's about being a pirate." Ms. Cheerilee sighed.

"I see, well I think we'll start with Snips and Snails. Does that sound good to you?" Fleur asked.

"Yes, I'll have them ready for you mid-morning. Just go to the park area that touch the school and they will be sitting on a secluded bench so nopony can see you." Ms. Cheerilee explained.

"OK I will see you then." Fleur cheered and became happy at the thought of the two new foals.

* * *

Fleur was dress in another disguise and had a special stroller to carry her two new little ones in. She had learned that carrying one was heavy so she knew that she could not carry both. _I need to work out some more._ She thought to herself. She gently played with the enchanted crystal it wasn't like the toy she used when she first used. No, when you added magic to this gem it would let loose an unnatural sparkle, it would be good enough for today's use.

"Hay, Snips…?" The first unicorn asked in a slow and gap like manner.

"Yeah, Snails?" The other answered slowly.

"Why do you think Ms. Cheerily asked us to sit hear?"

"Don't know, want to go play?"

Fleur knew that she had to act now or lose he new foals. She parked the stroller a just out of view she removed a couple of bags and placed them on her back. Fleur had gone to the trouble of purchasing a new stroller because it would have been less noticeable than an older antic one. The same goes for most of her bags just plain and ordinary, even her own design was ordinary. Fleur then pulled the the crystal from her bag and tested it a bit. She trotted over to them cautiously but purposely she she tried not to scare them, if she could. But judging by the way they were still sitting there and not reacting to anything around them. _I have to make sure they'll be well educated._ She thought.

"Hello, what are you doing?" Fleur asked softly. The two foals looked at her with quizzical bewilderment.

"Nah, we don't know." The one called Snails answered.

"Yeah we were just going to go play." Snips continued.

It was definitely a quiet place for her to do her work. Fleur smiled and knew that there was an opening for her to start her work."Well, I do have something fun if you're interested?" They both nodded so she floated the crystal over, close to them. As the gem rotated and sparkle as Fleur slowly drifted the stone between the two of them. "Yes, isn't it pretty, look the light makes such an amazing design." Fleur mused to them softly.

Snails was already drooling on himself while Snips only nodded. _I did not know if there reactions is just part of her inductions or whether they were really just that dim, but either way iI think I can use this either way._ "Tell me, my little foals what's your names?" Fleur asked softly at both dazed colts.

"Dah, eh" Snails made what sounded like an agreeing sound. _Wow I think he is really out of it! Didn't expect that, I guess I just have to push ahead._

"I'm Snips..., he's Snails" Snips struggled to say.

"Really," She cooed at them. "I think that's good, you were so nice to answer for your little friend my little colt." Fleur continued to sway spinning gem from side to side. He let the quite hang the air for a while. She watched them swaying, Snail's eyes were glassy while Snips was trying to keep his eyes opens. Soothingly Fleur stroked Snails and then Snips but neither reacted negatively. _Good they are ready for the next step_ Fleur smiled in worldly to herself. "Your such a set of little colts aren't you… It, a little uncomfortable isn't? Would you two want to be more comfortable? Hum?"

"Dha…" Was Snails' response as drool slithered down his mouth.

"Ye...s" Snips answered eyes still fixed on the crystal.

"I can do that, no problem." Fleur told them softly with a smiled at their reactions and pulled from a bag a couple of big puffy diapers. With her magic she lifted one colt and wrapped him in a diaper and just as easily repeated the process. The two colts slumped down on the bench, sliding down like they had no energy to sit up on there own. Both Snips and Snail gave a slight smile, but then became slack again. "Now, how does that feel? It feels good doesn't it? Doesn't it feel good being wrapped in in those big puffy diapers?"

"Dha…" Snails said.

"Ye...ah" Snips added.

"Good, Good, you feel so good in those big puffy diaper," Fleur walked up to the two of them and slowly she slowly started to stroke Snips and Snails mains "Then you just forget all your worries and caries, became like a book full of blank pages. A set of blank books that will be ready for me to write in." Fleur slowly walked over to them, she slowly started to stroke their stomachs, Fleur hummed softly continued her work on the two colts. "Doesn't that feel so good? Pretend that every stroke your mind is becoming empty, now let's count shall we?'

'One, all those nasty unneeded memory just fading away becoming blank. Two, the more blank you become the happier you become. Three, the happier you become the more comfortable you become in your big puffy diapers. Four, the more comfortable you become in your big puffy diapers the more you like being little foals. Five, the more you like being little foals the more you like being my little foals." Fleur slow down and counted for colts. "One... Two… Three… Four… Five… why don't we count together?" Fleur mused. Slow Fleur counted to count, but as she counted she did not move to the next number until the colts counted the number themself.

"One…, Two…, Three…, Fourr…, Fivee…" Snips struggled complet.

Snails did not say anything but. "Dah."

Fleur slowly stopped counting letting them count all alone until she interrupted them "Good, good, my Little Snips, my Little Snail Trails." She cooed and wrapped a little magic around the two colts diapers. Fleur watched as the two slump further down on the bench. There diapered bottoms seemed to stick even higher in the air now. "Now listen to my voice, count and the more you count the more you become my happy, loving, diaper wearing foals. Now lets count, One…, Two…, Three…, Four…, Five…" Fleur lead them of a little bit longer until she let them, or rather Snips continue. Fleur put the crystal away, she did not need it any more.

"Little ones, I have a question for you… Who are you little ones?"

"Dah, I'm a happy, blank, diaper loving, foal." Fleur was surprised that Snails answer rivulets of drool still coming down his mouth. She turned her head slightly to face him.

"Who's foal are you?" She cooed while still stroking them softly but increased the magic surrounding their diapers.

"Dah, your's mommy…" Yet another line of drool came down.

"Good, good, my little Snips, my little Snail Trail, you love your mommy don't you? You love her so much, don't you? You'll do anything to prove that love won't you? Then all you must do to prove you love your mommy and that you are my loving little foals. It is simple, mess your diapers. Can you do that?" She watched them both acknowledge what she said and both of them struggle so she knew they were trying to do so. Fleur smiled and added more magic to their diapers. "That's it you are so close. Just a little more and it will be all done. You'll be my little foals forever." She cooed softly. The two of them continued to fidget, grunt, groan and moan. Their diapers began to bulge and distort "Almost there…" Fleur watched as the two colts eyes rolled back into their heads. As the two flopped back further on the bench Fleur watched Snails smile while Snips mouth gapped open. Fleur stopped the magic and her stroking of their stomachs.

"Make poopy…" Snails moaned.

Fleur smirked at her foal cuteness of her new foals. She added the magic spell she used before to her eyes. As she spoke to Snails "Don't worry My little Snail Trail, mommy will change you both and when we get back home. After you have a little meal and a nap you can play till your hearts content with the rest of your family." Fleur then looked as Snips, making sure he could look her in the eyes. "You too my little Snips you'll get to play with your bothers and sisters after your meal and a nap," She then made sure that both could see her. "Just be a little quiet for Mommy and when all's said and done, and you wake up from your naps you will be Mommy's little foals, you will belong to me forever. Doesn't that sound nice? Just be quiet for Mommy for a little bit."

The two nodded and together said. "Ye...s, Mo...mmmy."

Fleur smiled and changed their diapers and placed them in the carriage. Carefully she trotted away from the scene with none the wiser, she hoped.

* * *

The sun was in it's noon time position and Fleur was quiet contentment rocking back and forth, giving he foals the personal time they needed. All of them time with her as they suckled on bottles of the foalmula. She hummed each of them a soft lullaby as she rocked back and forth, the motion to reinforce suggestions she had put in her foal's minds. This quiet moment she loved it, this is the second greatest thing about being a mother. _This is so wonderful_ She thought to herself. The concern about yesterday was washed away.

"Madam." Haypenny said softly.

"Yes, Haypenny?" She asked just as softly.

"There has been some complications, the twins can not get the audio components for their Fantaiscreen to work properly but they have, without permission, hire a couple of sound engineers to help them with this."

"Is there any pony that can help with it here or do we have to send for some pony form Canterlot?"

"I believe that we have found a set of ponies here that could help…" Befor Haypenny could finish A white unicorn with a streaked, electric blue mane sitting onto of her head dashed into the cart. The white unicorn had a set of violet sunglasses, covering her eyes but, Fleure could clearly see that she had deep red eyes. _Red eye's? White Fur? So that means she's either deaf or mute_ Fleur thought.

She sign to her. "Hello, can I help you?"

The unicorn started to sign with her hooves. "The brothers said you had some foals. They said you were here with them."

Fleur blinked and cursed the twins for their loose lips. "Yes, but aren't you…"

"Don't worry I know that you used that equipment to 'have them'. Don't worry I understand about the strict adoption standards of Equestria."

"Vinyl did she say it's OK for us to see the foals?" A new voice asked. It was from a gray earthbound mare, she inched into the room her mane was pitch black. "I promise we'll be quiet."

"Yes, please come in they're all asleep though." Fleur answered. Still stunned Fleur let the other pony into the nursery the earthbound trotted in followed by the unicorn. They move past her to the set of cribs.

"They are just the cutest are they not, Vinyl." The earthbound told the unicorn. There was silence for a moment, the unicorn named Vinyl did not even sign anything.

"Yes, that would be good, do you think she would like to help us with our problem?" Then the Earthbound turned around. "Miss, thank you for letting us help you with this. You see I am Octavia Philharmonica and my partner is Vinyl scratch." She pointed at the white unicorn. "My partner and I have been trying to start a family since our respective professions. Unfortunately do to some of Vinyl's younger indiscretions she was blacklisted."

"That's ashamed." Fleur was no longer concerned about her own secret because now her sympathy for them was growing.

"Yes, Vinyl and I knew something was not right. We did not grow up in this town so we noticed things much better than the locals. Like how the Mayor is now married to the town drunk and a foal disappeared from the town and no one cares. We figured it had to be somepony at work. But you do know that as soon as a blood test is administered the authorities will know what you did."

"No, no they will not because I have a formula that will take care of it, I call it the Foalmula."

"Flim and Flam thought they would be gaining a hoof up on you, but instead you now gain two new allies. It is a simple matter to improve their device Vinyl know a telepathy spell and with it their machine will work much better. All we ask for is our own foal. Agreed?"

"Agreed." Fleur said with a smile. "Heypenny please call inform Ms. Cheerilee that I would like her help with the other two candidates that we talked about."

"Yes ma'am, at once." He bowed and left the mares to their work.

"Shall we start?

Vinyl signed to her. "Let's begin, first less is to clear your thoughts..."

For the rest of the afternoon Fleur studied with Vinyl for as long as she could. That was until Haypenny stepped into the nursery. "Madam, they are back with the foal so I believe it's time to start."

* * *

Some time later when her brief training was finished she had Ms. Cheerily enact the plan to bring the two foals to her train.

"Ma'dam the foals are on their way now." Haypenny informed her.

Fleur smiled and clapped her hooves together. "Oh, that's so good, to the twins train." Fleur instructed them. They made their way to the Twins train and entered the control booth. Dimond did just what she was supposed to do as she helped lead the foals into the Train. They examined the foals as the two hesitantly came on the train. Just like Cheerily had said the filly had a sky pule coat with a mane of dark blue streaked with a lighter blue, she had violet eyes. The colt had a sandy yellow coat, with a slicked back blue mane

"Bone cutie mark, should be a challenge." Octavia observed. "Ours have a home base and base ball bat, I do wonder what it means?" Octavia added.

"I wonder what they mean? Skull and bones." Flim asked aloud.

"Helping them find out is half the fun my dears." Fleur commented cheerfully.

Diamond had done her work and got them to follow her deep inside the train. Diamond then quickly ducked out leaving the two foals alone. Now in the sound chamber, they looked around nervously and tried the door. They looked around again anywhere for a way out, Fleur felt bad for them being scared but they weren't going to be scared for too long. The twins turned on the machine the screen blinked on, the foals turned to the screen. It all started with one gentle color, and slowly shifted to another, then slowly shifted to another. During the shifting the patterns slowly melded into it. Fleur could see that them starting to fall under the effects of the the twins' device. The twins flipped a few more switches and a slight ripple slid into the effects, this cause her to move closer in and tooke a seat on the bench. The foal's attention was now on the screen, Fleur knew it was time for the next step.

Fleur looked at Vinyl Scratch and Octavia asked them. "Which one do you want?"

"The Earthbound colt," Octavia told her. "You will have the foalmula ready for us to use right?"

"Of course, now let's begin," She looked over at the fellow white unicorn, who only replied with a hoofs up.

Fleur lowered to a gem, she recalled the telepathy spell Vinyl had been training her to do. Fleur lowered to a gem, she recalled the telepathy spell she had been training her to do. She let her magic flow into the gem, with it also her thoughts.

"Hello, little one," Fleur started. "What is your name?"

"Pe… Petunia Pa… Paleo..." The little foal struggled to say.

 _Good she's already having problem with vocalization this device is amazing._ "That's a sweet name, Now Petunia Paleo, why don't I call you Petunia for now?"

The filly nodded. "OK."

"Good, Petunia, just watch the pretty colors. Just watch the screen's dancing color, let it slowly dance in your mind. Let the dancing just take away all your thoughts, now let's count your breathing. Just take some deep breaths, in, one… two… three… out, one… two… three…," She emphasises each step. "Good, good, with each deep breath in and out you feel yourself becoming more relaxed and calm. The more relaxed you are the more calm you become. Do you feel it?"

"Ye...Yeahs." Petunia said.

"Good," Fleur smiled. "Feeling so relaxed and calm, it's getting hard to think being so relaxed and calm isn't?"

Petunia nodded her head slowly.

"Good, Good, why not give up thinking? Why not let me do the thinking for you?"

Petunia mouth slowly open but she said nothing but stared at the screen glassy eyed. Fleur smiled and continued the spell. She motioned to the twins to start the next part of the plan, the twins fripped some switches. A picture of a mother pony nursing her foal appeared, then slowly faded into the background. Then a picture of a diaper appeared, it too slowly faded away into the background. A third picture appeared of a foal drinking from a bottle, then it faded into the background. The sequence started again and Fleur prepared to start her part again.

"Good, Good, let go of all your thought, let me tell you what you think and know whatever I tell you is true."

Fleur watched a Petunia only nodded, she started to sway a little as a little. Fleur continued to let the spell flow, _This is going faster than I've ever done._ _Now for the next step._ "Good, Good, little Petunia. You like being a good little foal don't you.."

Petunia only nodded very slightly, oh so very slightly.

"Good, Good, you're being such a good little foal. Petunia just listen to me and let these word be your truth, There is a lot to being a good little foal;

Good little foals, love their mommies,

Good little foals, love their puffy diapers,

Good little foals, love being little foals,

These are the keys to being a good little foal, to being my good little foal. With these words let all other thought go, let them leak out, let them go "

The twins made the images work faster and faster. She move to another crystal and recorded the mantra separately on repeat. Fleur examined the foal, Petunia's mouth was wide open and her eyes were vacantly staring at the screen. She used her magic to summon a big puffy diaper onto Petunia. _When we use this for other foals I have to make the message a little different._ She went back to the main stone. "Little Petunia, listen to me,you love me, you love your puffy diapers, you are my little foal."

"Ye...s, Mo...mmy." She replied.

"You love the feel of that big poofy diaper on you, don't you?"

She fidgeted a little. "Ye...s Mo...mmy."

This made Fleur smile. "Little Petunia, your mommy loves you so much and you love your mommy too. You want to prove you love to your mommy, don't you."

"Ye...ss, Mo..mmy." Petunia nodded.

"Good, good. Now Little Petunia, prove that you love your mommy, let go and mess your diapers."

"Mess her diapers?" Flam asked both confused and a little disgust in his voice.

"Mess her diapers?" Octavia a little confused.

Fleur looked at her employee, she knew she did not need to answer but she did. "It's meant to show me if they have been completely reprogrammed, or they just need a little more time to set them in the right mindset. You see regressing them to a young age to were their own mind will do all the rewriting for you, no muss, no fuss. Now it's time for the final part of this."

She looked at Vinyl and Octavia's colt, his mouth was open, drool coming out of his mouth, his eyes filled with patterns from the screen. He nodded vacantly every few moments, like he was agreeing with what he heard. Fleur looked back at her foal, Petunia had not mess her diapers yet, but the vacant look in her eyes told Fleur time was the only factor. Fleur knew she need to give her a little push. "Little Petunia let your thoughts leak out, let it all go. Let everything go, slip into your little foal hood, being my foal," Calmly she started to chant softly. "Let go, let it flow, let everything go."

"Let go? Let flow?" Petunia questioned.

"That's right, Little Petunia. Let go, let it all go, any and all thoughts. Let it flow, let it all flow out. Become my little foal." Fleur prompted her. Within a few minutes she watched Petunia fidget. _There we go._ Fleur thought, she picked up a pair of protective goggles. Fleur was soon in front of Petunia and she could see a stain in the front of her diaper, this made Fleur smile.

"Come little Petunia, time for a diaper change and something to eat You like that my little foal wouldn't you?"

"Yess... mommy." She answered blankly.

"Good, good," She picked up Petunia and carried her out of the booth, Fleur carefully placed her on the changing table. "Now lets me get you a nice bottle, maybe some milk with A Cutting of Mane." She gave Petunia a bottle of milk and as the foal slurped at it, Fleur changed the soiled diaper. _Would have liked to give her a little help with this using my magic_ She thought to herself. _Still, it all turned out very well._ She watched as her new foal drank down all her milk. She thought about it a little . "May be just a little…" and with a little magic and spells focused through her eyes. "Little Petunia, look into my eyes and listen."

Little Petunia shifted her gaze up to her looking her in the eyes. The foal's eyes flashed with a the same light, it caught the foal's attention. "Now listen to me, drink all your milk, then take a little nap when you wake up you will be my foal. Do you understand?"

Petunia nodded in response and continued to drink. She looked over at Octavia and Vinyl were already enjoying their new foal they had diapered and was feeding him. little earth bound greedily sucked on the bottle with a blank expression.

"We'll be heading out of town for a while, just until our new little colt is acclimated to his new family." Octavia explained.

"Good idea, while I'll be keeping my little foals like that for a while, the process should only take a few weeks a month at best." Fleur instructed them.

"Oh, don't worry we're going right away. Vinyl and I are going to move to Manehatten for a while. Just long enough to make a cover story for the ponies of ponyville," Vinyl nodded at Octavia. "We both thank you greatly for what you have done for us and hope that our contribution will help you complete your search." Fleur watched Vinyl cast the finishing touch, the same spell Fleur used for her foals. But of course she would she had taught it to Vinyl to help her.

"Thank you for your help, good luck and I wish you all the best." Fleur wished them farewell and she took her new Little Petunia back to the nursery car. Little Buttons was playing ball with Little Snails and Little Snip. They noticed Fleur enter with Petunia, the three ran over to Fleur with a smiles on their faces.

"Whos that mommy?" Buttons asked her.

"Yeah, Mommy?" Snips and Snails added together.

She motioned for them to be quiet and after she tucked her Little Petunia into her crib Fleur turned around and activated the spell around her eyes. "She's your little sister, you love your little sister, and you'll be a good big brothers. Isn't that right?" The spell took them even quicker this time as her little foals only nodded absently.

"Yes mommy, we love our little sister." They all replied vacantly.

"That's so good my little foals." Fleur nodded and let them go back to paying. _I thinks I'll try a pegasus next_. Fleur wondered to herself.


	10. Chapter 10

_This is a work of fiction and My Little Pony Friendship is Magic is property of Hasbro. Keep in mind this is an AU and has some differences._

 **Chapter 10;** **Fancy Pants in Germaney, The Alchemist**

The Fiery Dragon slowly descended to the ground and landed just inside the clearing. The the tail thrashed through some tree branches, disturbing the wildlife. Fancy Pants smiled jovially at what the good work Skyway, his pilot, had done.

"Oops, sorry about the close shave in the back end." He remarked.

"Quite alright it's your first time, and besides even I would have problems in these tight quarters." Fancy chuckled and prepared to disembark. _Plus, the trees are enchanted by the Alchemist to warn him when some creature is coming._

"Good luck sir, I'll be waiting here." Skyways added.

Fancy made his way from the clearing up a jagged mountain path, he knew it well and of course he was happy to meet his old teacher. It wasn't long before fancey found his way into the mouth of cave that was covered with tanned hid flapps. Fancy moved them aside fearlessly and entered the cave. The cave ceiling was covered with parts of exposed gems, while the sides of the cave were covered with phosphorescent moss and fungi. Most would become lost, but fancy was not like most, he had once been a student of the cave's master.

Soon Fancy found himself in a cavern that were lined with all manner of ingredients and equipment. At large, sturdy table strewn with table working equipment was a large white, Ram. The Ram was old with obvious sight to him but his fur was slick, that ended up with jagged spikes, his black curled horns had unusual angles. His elderly hoofs moved with great measured controlled as he mixed two one test tube into another. The ram did not look around and continued his work.

"Abahhh," The ram bleated. "It's good to see you Fancy, what brings you here?"

"Hello, My Teacher, I see that your sentient plant potion is still in effect." Fancy bowed slightly. "I am here for your help. I a prepared to give you payment."

"Bhaaa, do as you wish. I would expect no less for one of my better students," He continued to mix his formula. "Bhaaa, it's good to see you my former student. It is joyiuse to know what one of my best students is still apart of this world. Now, I am glad that you still think of my as your teacher but that time is past. If you wish you may, but we are two gentlefolks now you may call me Sandanis." Fancy smiled and explained his situation to the old ram. It was some time before either of the two spoke again and while they were silent the old ram worked at his at his chemicals. It was only a few minutes as he worked with his chemicals. Without much trouble he place his finished works holders away from the burners and distiller. The old ram turned around his peanut shaped eyes focused on Fancey, he gave a weathered smiled at the stallion.

"As you wish, Master Sandanis." Fancy smiled.

"I am interested in the problem you brought before me, you need my help. Yes, it sounds interesting. I am glad that you see fit to ask an old Ram as myself for help. I am sorry that your wife found that Zebra potion first. If only you came to me for help, I could make something much better."

"I can only guess, but aren't you disturbed about the plans?" Fancy asked.

"Not at all, my fellow Rams are being persecuted because of one miscreant," He snorted and bleated. "We are not all like Grogar, we may want to extend our lives, but not all want to become a walking corpse. If death comes to claim me then I will welcome it, just not with open hooves. I just hope I find my perfect student before then." He sighted.

"Well, I know that you like to use a particular potion to prolong your existence," Fancy called on his magic and soon appeared a large carry along bag bigger than he was. Removing the clasp and opened the bag, carefully he removed a large, refrigerated cylinder. With a cheeky smile on his face he unlocked it and opened it for Sandanis to see.

Sandanis' peanut eyes nearly exploded form his skull. "Baby berries! Where in Equus did you find them? I thought the Zebra destroyed them all."

"Only the wild ones. My gardener managed to collect a few cutting that I have in my private greenhouse on my property. So, they will be safe."

This made Sandanis smile. "Haablah, if only you had the heart but I will not force anything. You would have been the best student and I would never need to extend my life for so long." He let out a long sigh.

"So, I can assume that you would help me?" Fancy asked.

"Of course I will, but it should take a while." Sandanis said but then he remained quiet.

Fancy caught one the silence, he nodded. "Oh, I won't be waiting here I have a little more business and I think that I'll see ma'ma for a bet."

"That is good, I'll send your a message when I am finished." Sandanis turned around and walked towards his lab.

* * *

It was not long until Fancy Pants made his way out of the cave. Without much trouble he was back in the clearing where The Fairy Dragon.

"How did it work out?" Skyway asked.

"Quite excellent, now I hope you don't mind but I would like you to bring me to my mother's estate as well?"

"More flying time for me. I'm up for anything just tell me where."

"Excellent, now to my next appointment at a fertility clinic." Fancy told Skyway leaned back and smiled as the ship took to the sky.

"Yes, sir!" Skyway announced as he barrel roll and shot off in a new direction.


End file.
